thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Probably Reading/Fandom School - A Multifandom Fanfiction
because the name of the school is so creative :3 So this is my new fanfiction just because idk and if you want to be in this just comment :P As the title suggests, this is about a school for fanboys and fangirls. Upon their arrival, they will take a test similar to the aptitude test in Divergent. They will be placed in a house based on their main fandom, and life will continue. Everybody who joins will be placed in The Hunger Games house. I do not consider bands and games fandoms, but they will be elective classes. So yeah :D Chapter One: The Invite Hannah Coldwell's POV I grabbed the mail on my way into the house. As always, there were bills for my parents to pay and magazines. I set the pile of mail on the counter as I walked into my kitchen, and everything fell onto the floor. Thanks, gravity. As I was collecting my mail, an envelope with a golden seal caught my eye. Either it was a very fancy bill or an invitation. I turned it over to see the front, and my name was written on there in very fancy script. I'm really not old enough to pay bills, so I ran up to my room. I threw my backpack onto my desk, and tugged off my shoes and scarf. I changed into a Doctor Who shirt and sweats, and put my hair in a messy side braid. Then I carefully opened the letter, careful not to damage the intricate seal that had a book on it, with a music note, a television, and a generic gaming remote on the book. There were multiple pages. The first page was blank apart from a small bit of text in the center. For Hannah Coldwell's eyes only. Please forward this to her address or your local post office if this is the incorrect destination. As far as I knew, I was Hannah Coldwell. I turned to the next page. Congratulations, Miss Coldwell, for getting accepted into The Fandom School! The Fandom School is an enriching six-year program that takes the place of a normal school year. You can take it starting at age thirteen and graduating at age eighteen. As your first opportunity is coming - well, everybody's, since this is a new school - we would like to inform you of your first-day schedule on August 18th. 7:00 - 10:00 A.M. - Tours of the school, meet the teachers and other students 10:15 - 11:00 A.M. - Orientation and Assembly 11:00 - 12:00 P.M. - Begin aptitude tests 12:00 - 12:30 P.M. - Lunch (bring your own food or enjoy the free cafeteria food, which is surprisingly good 12:30 - 2:00 P.M. - Finish aptitude tests 2:00 - 3:00 P.M. - Dorms assigned 3:00 - 6:30 P.M. - Free time. Go outside, read, watch one of your favorite shows, or do other activities. 6:45 - 7:30 P.M. - Dinner 7:45 - 8:45 P.M. - Free time. Night activities such as movie night and laser tag are open. Swimming is closed. 9:00 - 10:00 P.M. - Showers and indoor free time 10:15 P.M. - Lights out. I shrugged. Even though this was only the first day, it looked fun. It appeared there was swimming and even time to read. Assigned time to read. A full three and a half hours of socializing. This school would be great. Drinking champagne, made by the angel, my phone rang, showing my mother's name on the Caller ID. "Did the letter come?" she immediately asked. "I'm fine, thanks," I mumbled. "Yes, it did! I've only read the introduction and the schedule, so -" "I'm pulling in to the driveway. Meet me downstairs! Love you!" "Love you too-" I started, but realized she had hung up. I rolled my eyes and went downstairs. "Let me see it!" I heard her call. She read the first page faster than I read We Were Liars, and in the same manner. She savored every short moment like I did in E. Lockhart's book. "Let's read this next page together," I laughed. We read about what to pack and how to get there. A limousine would pick me and my mother up. We would be driven to a place where a personal plane would fly us to the school. From there, the plane would wait until my mom left - which would probably be at ten - and fly my crying parent back. Probably Dad, too. "Well, let's go pack!" Mom exclaimed. Chapter Two: The Transport "Sweetheart, the limo's here!" I heard my mom yell. I turned to my door and yelled, "Literally three seconds, Mom!" I looked back at my phone. I could feel tears threatening to release themselves. "Bye, Grace, I'll miss you. And hey, remember to get the P.O. box so you can send me books!" I said, and then I broke down. "Hey, Hannah, don't cry. I'll be able to see you soon... I'm sure you all will get holiday break." "Bye, Grace," I said quietly, then hit the end call button. I sniffled a bit and made sure I had collected all of my stuff I needed. I took a deep breath, closed the door to my room, and ran down the stairs. All my real life feels were gone except for the happy ones. I looked out and saw my parents were already in the limousine. I took another deep breath, and ran out the front door. And I didn't look back. ---- The limousine ride was about forty minutes long, I suppose, since I didn't have my phone. It was confiscated, in a way, by the driver. I guess it was so the location wouldn't be given away. I was reading The Hunger Games, my go-to novel. The limo came to a stop, and I looked out the window. There was a small plane on its own runway. The driver opened the door for me, handed me my tote bag, and instructed me to get on the small white plane, my parents after me. And holy Herondale, the plane was like the TARDIS. The inside was huge and filled with technology I had never seen before. I sat in the very back seat of the plane closest to the lavatory. This is a bit weird, but I'm always dehydrated or at least thirsty, and being nervous doesn't help. The seats were a cream color and were something like a gel memory foam. There was a function so it could lean back. I could catch up on the sleep I lost last night being anxious and biting my nails while reading Endgame:The Calling. I hope there's some kind of bookstore there. There was a red mark on the back of my dad's seat, so I touched it, and it was like some kind of technology I didn't know how to name. It had movies and TV shows loaded on it, and games, too. This would be a good flight... Chapter Three : The Arrival "Hannah, wake up," I hear my mother say to me. Except I was never asleep. I had my headphones in and my eyes closed, listening to Doctor Who from the seat. "We're landing in fifteen minutes." I stretched my arms out. "Okay." I stood up and walked to the restroom. I washed my face, redid my mascara (smeared from crying) and changed out of my school band tee into a Mockingjay shirt. I put my jacket on over it and braided my hair. I was certain my parents couldn't hear me, so I gave myself a pep talk. "Alright, Hannah," I said to myself in the mirror. "You are going to go in there and show everybody who's the master of The Hunger Games. You will claim Will Herondale and be a daughter of Apollo. You will be the best student there, and you know it." I smiled at myself, put some chapstick on, and went back to my seat. I packed my stuff back in my bag and wrote in my journal - fine, it's a diary. Dear future Hannah (or past Hannah, time travel might be possible.) Today is August 18th, 2015. I am on my way to this Fandom School thing. The plane was fabulous, and I read one of my comfort books the whole way there. Hopefully there'll be somebody I know at this place. Or I hope I'll be able to make friends. '' ''I (slash you) cried while talking to Grace this morning. I may never see her again. There's gotta be wifi at the school. Then again, I might be in some crazy timezone. The little packet didn't say anything about the location, but I assume it's meant to be kept a secret. '' ''With love and luck, Past Hannah (again, or future) I shoved the pen and journal inside the bag and looked out the windows. We were landing into a tunnel, and I watched as the light faded away into yellow-toned darkness. This was it. I wouldn't return home for a few months. The plane slowed to a stop. The seatbelt button turned off and I stood up, a blank expression on my face. I grabbed my carry-on bag and stepped off of the plane once the door was opened. In front of me stood the most magnificent building I had ever seen. It was rather quaint, though, but it had golden lettering reading out "The Fandom School". All I could think of was how creative the name was. It was white and looked like marble, too. "You'll just go that way inside, and somebody will be waiting for you and you'll go on a campus tour." A man with an accent told me. I had to do a double take - he looked just like Christopher Eccleston. "Alright, thanks," I smiled, and led my parents inside. If they were amazed at the outside, I wondered how they would react to the inside. Another Christopher Eccleston lookalike opened the door for me. I stepped inside, nodding at him, and almost gasped. The interior was beautiful. Bigger on the inside, it seemed. Beautiful columns of what I assumed were marble reached the ceiling, and the walls were decorated with various fandom symbols. A few I didn't recognize, but the main five in the middle of the room were arranged as so: https://36.media.tumblr.com/fab32e38bb76b3b0e19c530600b79239/tumblr_ni8tlqs7fN1u8wqhlo1_500.png Chapter Four: The First Introductions "Ah, and who must you be?" a voice said. I turned to see a woman who couldn't bee too much older than my mom. She had blonde hair and brown eyes and reminded me in a way of Cordelia Foxx. I never finished that season... "Oh, this is Hannah Coldwell," my mother said, pointing to me. "I'm Marie, and this is my husband Adam." They shook hands. "Nice to meet you!" she said, and smiled. "We can start a tour now that there are three of the students. Oh, and by the way, I'm Miss Elle." I looked down at my phone and realized it was just after seven. We must be in a totally weird timezone, for when we left it was ten. I'm not tired, though. Which is weird, because usually I sleep in for hours. Sometimes until three in the afternoon. We followed Miss Elle down a hallway full of doors, and eventually she opened one. There were two girls about my age chatting about something, and their parents were talking about something else. They turned to look at me when I entered the room. "Emilia, Marina, this is Hannah. She'll be joining us on our tour!" The two were silent and they scanned me up and down. One of them smiled at me. "I'm Emilia," she said. I quickly put her face with the name. She stood up and walked over to me to shake my hand. Marina followed. Miss Elle clasped her hands together. "Let us walk!" she exclaimed. She took us out of the building, which Emilia kept describing as the TARDIS, to which I agreed multiple times. We looked at all of the beautiful scenery. It was like that episode of Doctor Who, the one Amelia was stuck on for years. But prettier. We got in a golf cart thing. Marina, Emilia, and I sat in the front trailer while our parents sat in one behind ours. Miss Elle was driving. We neared an even more beautiful building that looked like a castle. "This is The Fandom School!" Chapter Five: The First Fakes It was about half an hour after all of our parents left, and it felt like the feeling you get when you finish a really sad and good book and you don't know what's going on. Marina, Emilia, and I had sobbed since they left, but our cries had died down to a few sniffles. "My makeup's screwed up," I smiled. "Could we go to the bathroom?" I asked, holding up my tube of mascara. We embarked on a fifteen-minute long journey, and we eventually found the ladies' restroom after going into a men's room and, er, seeing somebody not using a stall. To say it was extremely awkward was an understatement. "Oh my god, no way! He's my favorite, too," said a voice I could only put with a typical Starbucks white girl. "Here, wait, smile!" I could hear her exclaim. We eventually found three girls wearing Tumblr-themed outfits, like a crop top and a high-waisted skirt and their crop tops all had a member of 5 Seconds of Summer on them. I rolled my eyes. "What do you want?" One of them said to us, moving her lipgloss tube from her mouth. "We wanted to use the bathroom... God," Emilia said, folding her arms. A girl with long blonde hair who smelled like Bath & Body Works walked up to us. "Find another bathroom, then." "Us?" Marina scoffed. "This school is ours. We don't wear boys on our tee shirts, and we know we'll get into a fandom other than The Fault In Our Stars since we actually read books. 'Bandoms' are not what this school is all about." A girl with wavy brown hair rolled her eyes. "Sasha! Jade! Let's blow this joint." The brown-haired girl flipped her hair and so did one with straight black hair as they left. "You better watch out, beeotches," the blonde girl warned. Then she left. "The room smells so much better now they're gone," I laughed, trying to lift the awkward silence. I put on my mascara and we left the bathroom. Chapter Six: The Admirer I only looked up from the student handbook when Marina said, "Oh my god, Emilia, he's looking at you!" I only saw the top of a boy's head look down as he glared back at an illuminated laptop screen. He was sitting at a table by himself. "Oh my gosh, Emilia! Not even here an hour and you're already more popular than I am," I laughed. "In all seriousness though, we should go talk to him. Or you should, anyway," I smiled, poking my friend. "I don't want to though! I mean I do, but-" "I understand," I said. "We should totally all go together. We could make a guyfriend," I pointed at Marina and I, "And you could put a new ship into motion! Did that make any sense? That was a terrible analogy." Marina nodded. "Totally. After those hipster Tumblr freaks, we need somebody we can approach without them going batcrap crazy." "Fine..." Emilia smiled at us. I looked down at the page of my book, memorized the number, and stood up and closed it. "A new bestie awaits!" I said cheerfully, and waited for them to stand up. We looked like a basic clique as Emilia walked in front of us and Marina and I walked behind her. We walked up to the guy. "Hi!" Emilia exclaimed. He looked up, and I could tell there was a bit of a blush on his cheeks. "I'm Emilia," she said, holding out her hand to him. He stood up and took it. "Blake." "Nice to meet you, Blake!" She then pointed to us two. "This is Hannah and Marina." I smiled as I shook his hand. It was sweaty, probably out of nervousness. I shot a look to Emilia that said I'll tell you something later! "Well, it was nice to meet you-" Marina started. "Would all students of the Fandom School please walk down to the marked area with all of your bags? Thank you," a voice said from the intercom. We looked at each other in confusion until the lights dimmed down, and they seemed brighter towards a hallway. Marina and I shrugged at each other and began to walk. Emilia and Blake stayed behind us, though. Even though I'd hardly known them, I knew a new ship had started. Chapter Seven: The New Friend I had lost Emilia and Blake as Marina and I were walking in the crowd. I turned to Marina and said, "Hey, where are they?" "Excuse me?" a quiet voice said. I realized I had said something to the wrong person, somebody I did not know. "Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you were somebody else. Sorry," I rambled, my face growing hot. Not again! I will not get socially anxious. Not here. Not now. I have to find Marina. "Oh, it's fine. I'm Summer," she said. "I'm Hannah," I smiled. "Nice to meet you." "So, how's your day been so far?" Summer asked as we turned down another hallway. "Pretty good. Me and my friends walked in on a guy using the bathroom... but otherwise, it was fun!" "You've already made friends?" "Yeah, haven't you? Like the people in your tour group?" "Ugh. Don't even get me started on them," she groaned, rolling her eyes. "They thought that The Fault in our Stars was coming out next year. The book form. They were also wearing Luke Hemmings, Calum Hood, and Michael Clifford on their shirts. And the shirts had such a low neckline and were so tight and were cut so short they may as well have been lingerie," she muttered. "Oh, were they named Sasha, Jade, and was their another one with brown hair?" "Ashley? Yeah. Total beaches." We neared a door and a sign above it that read The Fandom School Auditorium. Est. 2015. We entered the doors and found a seat close to the front. "Oh my god, do these have seat warmers?" A familiar voice asked. I turned my head to see Emilia, Blake, and Marina as well as a boy I didn't know all walking together. "Emilia!" I called. She turned her head and led the others over to me and Summer. I noticed Emilia and Blake walking closer together than the others were. I leaned over to Summer. "Those two lovebirds are my OTP. I call it, Emilake! Girl's Emilia, dude's Blake. The other girl is Marina, and I don't know that other guy," I whispered to her. They came and sat down and we talked for a bit. The guy's name was Connor. Suddenly, the lights dimmed and we all grew silent. Chapter Eight: Welcome to The Fandom School! A woman walked on stage and everybody applauded her. I shrugged at my friends and we began to clap, too. The woman was Miss Elle, but it was hard to tell because there was all sorts of lights shining on her. She bowed as she reached the center of the stage. "Welcome, everybody, to the Fandom School!" Another round of applause. "My name is Miss Elle. E-L-L-E, like the princess minus the 'B'. I am one of the deans, I suppose, and I am here to guide you through what will happen next. "In groups of ten starting after I finish this demonstration, you will enter a room where you will take a test like in Divergent." I clasped my hands together in excitement. "However, it will not be a fear simulation but a subconscious fandom test. "You will be wiped, I guess, of all of your underlying fandom knowledge. You will go through situations that will be solved with a choice that represents each fandom. Once finished, you will go with a group to your new fandom house!" We all cheered. "Alright, for the first group, we have Elizabeth Grant, Hannah Coldwell, Spencer Townes, Cassandra Sullivan, Samuel Sullivan, Sophie Mercer, Cole Axford, Emilia Oswald, Margo Roth, and Joey Campbell." I looked over at Emilia and asked her, "is that you?" She nodded yes. We walked up together, and a woman was waiting for us. I observed the members of my testing group. I widened my eyes. "Cole?!" I asked. He turned around. Holy shoot. "Um, what are you doing here?" I asked, trying to be casual. "I could ask you the same thing," he said. "Actually, I really couldn't. This is like, your destiny." I sighed. "I know." "Oh, Cole! This is my friend Emilia." "Nice to meet you, Emilia! Hannah and I go to school together. Er, our old school." Emilia laughed. "The old school, yeah." "Alright," the woman said, "please pick a room, and in five minutes you will be entered into the simulation." Emilia and I were confused. Enter the simulation? I mouthed, and she shrugged. We chose adjoining rooms, and soon the simulation began. Chapter Nine: The Room As soon as my eyes closed, I found myself awake. I stood up, but felt something was missing. There was something shining on the floor, and I picked it up. A mirror. My shirt was blue, but I felt like there was something else different on it earlier. I heard footsteps and threw the mirror on the ground, breaking it into shards. I picked the longest one up and held it out. "Choose," a voice said. I looked up to see me holding a bow and a crown. A bow or a crown. Revolution or conformity. I looked down at the shard of mirror in my hand. Then I threw it at myself. Not myself but the other me. "I" fell to the ground and I picked up the bow and crown. I placed it on my head and immediately felt something slithering on my shoulder. I shrieked and looked down at a snake. Next to it was a lion, a badger, and an eagle. "Choosssssse," it hissed. "Kill the rest." "I shall not," I commanded. I shall harm those who stand against me." Suddenly, I found myself outdoors with the bow, crown, and mirror shard. I looked around. A centaur strolled up to me. "Speak in rhymes or have control over time? Be wise or a boy's prize?" I found myself speechless. "Um, I guess all of the above," I shivered. "Very well then." Again, I found myself in a dark building and there were symbols on the walls. I went over to one and touched it, and found it printed on my skin. Where were these from? A hissing noise alerted me, and I turned to see a hideous monster. Immediately, out of instinct I shot it and it turned into ash. I woke up one last time, and somebody was staring at me with a strange look in their eyes. "What are you?" Chapter Ten: Half an Hour?! "Er, I'm Hannah, as far as I know," I said, sitting up. "I'm a human, er, fangirl, I suppose they're different?" "No, I mean-" he walked over to a screen. "What's a human?" I widened my eyes and walked over to it with him. I looked very closely at the man, and realized he had an extra eye. I screamed. "GET AWAY FROM ME! HELP!" I wailed, jumping on top of the chair. I watched as it slowly morphed from a humanoid into an Ood, It held the white orb, telling me it was evil. "The beast and its armies shall rise from the pit to make war against God." "DOCTOR!" I screamed. Hey, who knows what would happen? "The beast and its armies shall rise from the pit to make war against God." Suddenly, a door burst open, and Jack Harkness was standing there.'' Jack Harkness.'' He smiled at me and cocked his head. "You might want to duck, sweetheart." He shot the gun and suddenly my vision broke into pieces. I woke up, screaming. I sat up in the chair. "No! Go away, you freaks!" I screamed, thinking they would be aliens. "Hey, hey, hey," Emilia said. "You're awake for real now." I looked around the room. Everybody from my testing group was there. Some were chatting with each other. "How long was that? Couldn't have been more than a few minutes, right?" I shrugged. "Half an hour. Maybe more." She glanced down at her watch. "Almost an hour, actually." "But it was- it happened so-" An automated voice said, "Hannah Coldwell of The Hunger Games." Emilia smiled. "We're in the same building!" I smiled, but was still confused. Category:Blog posts